The Pizza Boy Show
The first season of Pizza Boy Series premiered on May 16, 2016 on Cartoon Network. Created and Directed by Pete Browngardt (from Uncle Grandpa, and Secret mountain Fort Awesome) Season 1 will consist of 26 22-minute episodes. Cast Main cast *James Earl Jones as Pizza Boy (Season 1, 2 and 3)/Gator *Kevin Michael Richardson as Dad/Additional Voices *Laura Bailey as Mom/Zoona/Roni/Additional Voices *Eric Bauza as Radio Announcer/Additional Voices *Jim Cummings as Additional Voices *Gary Imhoff as Additional Voices *Gary Owens as Additional Voices *Dan Castellaneta as Walrus/Additional Voices *Candi Milo as Female Eskimo/Additional Voices *Harry Shearer as Bear/Narrator/Additional Voices *Gregg Berger as Dog/Additional Voices *Sam Vincent as Additional Voices *Adam Devine as Additional Voices *Max Mittelman as Male Eskimo/Additional Voices *Tom Hanks as Additional Voices *Jim Hanks as Priest/Cat/Additional Voices *Rich Moore as Guard/Additional Voices *Matt Hill as Pizza Boy (Season 4)/Dr. Antarctic Man/Additional Voices Sightings *Pilot: No Tip (Pilot) *Intro: Pizza Delivery Song Episodes: Season 1 # Pizza Boy's Delivery Begins # Space Time Twister # Pizzawinners or Pizza Boy # Don't String Me Along # Pizza Boy in Wonderland # Send in Pizza Boy # No Tip (Episode) # Internet Zombie # I Was a Teenage Pizza Boy # Night of the Living Pizzawinners # The Limit # Procrastination # Pizza from the West # Flood in the Pizza Boy # Good Morning Or Bad Morning # Pizza vs. Burrito # Colors of Roni # Pizzawinners # A Nightmare on the Pizza Street # Clogged # Escalator # All Your Fault # Hooray for Pizza Boy! # Pizza Boy Meets Pizza Girl # Article Circle by Stand # Pizza-Boyia Season 2 # The Great Pizza Mystery # Pizza Boy in Mexico # Bad to the Pizza Boy Bone # Party Pizza # Creature from the Pizzawinner # Pizza Boy's Big Picture Show # Birds of the Feather # Pizza Boy for a Day # Time Travel Part 1 # Time Travel Part 2 # Pizza Boy the Greatful # The Milky Way # Picnic Cheeseburger! Yelled Roni. # Pizza Music Time # The Eyes # The Good # The Tip # The Grumpy # The West # The Bad # The Twisted Tales of Pizza Boy Land # Kenny the Dog # Happy New Year # Raging Pizza # Zap Zone # The Extraordinary Adventures of Pizza Boy Season 3 # Pizza Boy's Favorite Book # Pizza Boy's Bathtub Gags # Pizza Boy Don't Takes a Bath # Married by Pizza Boy # Robin Hood # Tiger Trails # Locked Out # Mystery Noise # Time is Night Morning # PBOC: Pizza Boy of Classical! # Free 3D Action Movie # Trouble Lumpy Space Beatdown # Free Toys of Beatdown # Vacation # Mooncation # Overbooked # Extreme Spots # No Free Rides # Tiger Talk # Smile Juice Song Time! # Ballin' # Belly Brothers # Big Boy Restaurant # Big Girl Restaurant # Good Boy # Bad Girl Season 4 # Mission Impizzable # Good Girl # Bad Boy # PIZZA BOY is... Possessed!!! # Quitet! Pleeze # Christmas or No Christmas # 1994 Called of Afternoon!!! # Afraid of the Dark # Rap Battle of History # Cheeseburger Time # Adventure Time # Shave Time # Bad Cough Subtitle Time # The Spitting Tree # Bad Seeds # Comet Night? # It's no at Spot.? # It's no at Spot!? # Who needs School? # Good Morning # Bad Morning # Bad Night # Good Night # Booger Pizza Boy Fools # The Good, the Bad, the Pizza Boy Shoot Fever Never of Ever # Perfect Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Pizza Boy TV Series Category:Rating TV PG DS